


The Asylum

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Asylum, Character Death, Crazy, Implication of Rape, M/M, Sad, Scary, insane, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story idea based off of a game called Neverending Nightmares</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea based off of a game called Neverending Nightmares

"Goodnight Mi-coo" Gavin chirped as he cuddled up to Michael's chest, pressing his ear close to hear his lovers soft, rhythmic heartbeat.

"Goodnight Gavvy" Michael whispered in the smoothest tone he could manage. Gavin smiled and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Michael gave a heavy sigh once Gavin was quietly snoring, closing his eyes and falling asleep a few minutes after his British partner.

  
\--

 

"Your disgusting, useless."

  
"Horrible."

"You deserve to die."

"No!" Michael screamed as he clutched onto his hair tightly and sunk to the ground. He was surrounded in pitch black, hissing voices piercing his ears with insults. He couldn't see anyone, but the voices were distinguishable. Geoff, Jack, Jeremy, even Ray.

"You are nothing to me." Michael's eyes widened as tears started to form in his eyes. He looks up at Gavin, his boy smirking down at him, eyes sharp and emotionless.

"Gavin...do you really mean that..?" Michael sobbed, his hands gradually loosening from their tight grip on his own hair.

Gavin's laugh rang loudly in Michael's ears, "of course I do! You are nothing. I can't wait to spit on your grave."

Michael jolted out of bed, but not from the horrible dream, from a loud bang on the door, that came again, and again until the sound of wood snapping took it's place.

Michael looked down to Gavin, who had somehow stayed asleep through the loud noise. He shook the sleeping brit, anxiety rising at the loud sound of thudding footsteps. There were so many.

"Gavin for fuck's sake wake up!" Michael heard Gavin's quiet groan of 'what?' before the door burst open, three, no five cops charging in, guns pointed at the two.

Michael quickly lifted up his hands in fear, Gavin does the same, now completely awake.

"Get out and down on your knees, facing the bed!" One of the cops shouted, the two quickly doing as told. "Hands behind your back!" He shouted again, the two of course complying.

Two other cops walked over to each, one with a gun pointed, the other with handcuffs.

Michael and Gavin were quickly handcuffed and pulled to their feet. Michael felt a rough hand on his shoulder, ushering him forward as he began to walk with the other cops who started to file out of the room one by one.

Michael looked over to Gavin, who looked shocked to say the least, though he soon noticed Michael staring at him and attempted to smile reassuringly, but Michael could see the twitching of his lip.

They were pushed outside and then directed apart, Gavin being shoved into the back of a divvy van while Michael was pushed into the back of a regular police car.

Michael's stomach sank as he watched the car Gavin was in drive away, making Michael's mind start racing. Was he going to see Gavin again? Where were they both being taken? Was he going to die? Was Gavin going to die!?

The car's engine snapped him out of his panicked trance, and Michael looked out the back window of the car, seeing the divvy van disappear completely down the street.

\--

Michael didn't know why he was in prison, why he was dragged here, or why Gavin was taken to wherever he was either.

Michael was currently sitting in a small cell, all on his own, though he couldn't complain about that part. He had been here for bout a week, though he wasn't sure, there wasn't any way of telling time other than the light coming in from his cell's small, double barred window.

He wasn't told why he was here, all they said was he was a 'crazy bastard' and then was thrown into the cell. Yet, even in this state, he couldn't stop thinking about Gavin. Where he was, how was he...was he even alive?  
The idea that he wouldn't see his boy ever again scared the crap out of him, and he would be lying if he wasn't scared for himself as well.

Michael was drained of completely of energy. He hadn't eaten since he got there, he had bags under his eyes and bruises from when he would start getting angry and hit something or himself. He was blaming himself, even though in the back of his mind, he knew he did nothing wrong, he felt like he had to have someone, or something to blame, so he picked himself.

The click of a key unlocking the cell door snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing his attention to the two cops that stood in the doorway. "Get the fuck up." The cop on the right said with a spit on his last word.

Michael hesitantly stood, his legs almost giving way from the weight he seemed to no longer be able to hold. He walked over to the cops, his hands instantly handcuffed as the three left the cell, walking to the entrance of the police station, the sunlight blinding Michael for a few seconds.

The cop walks behind him and shoved him forward for stopping, and he soon found himself in the back of a divvy van, the door closing and the room going black with only sounds for Michael to know what was going on outside.

The engine started, and the car rumbled and soon took off, Michael falling over due to the lack of a seat-belt and physical strength. However, he ignored the way he was moving back and forth, the way he was hitting his head against the wall every few seconds due to the cops reckless turning.

He couldn't stop wondering where he was going. It was obvious he wasn't going home, or they wouldn't of handcuffed him or shoved him into the back of a dark, uncomfortable car.

However, Michael would get his answer soon as he felt the car come to a stop, the light flooding quickly into the small space he was lying down in when the door was opened.

His ripped shirt was grabbed and he was practically thrown out of the back, the car door slamming shut, but Michael couldn't look back due to the pain of being thrown onto concrete.

He was grabbed once again and lifted to his feet, having to stand still for a few seconds to regain his footing before the handcuffs were taken off, and he was given a chance to look at his surroundings, and his eyes widened in horror.

The large words on a sign above two metal doors screwed to a large brick building read "Austin Mental Asylum." Normally that might not sound too horrible, but the stories of what happens behind the walls of this place puts fear into every man, woman and child.

They couldn't be serious about putting him in there. He wasn't crazy! He didn't need to be here, didn't need to be treated like this!

Before he could make a single protest, a rather decent looking man came walking out of the doors, a smile on his face, though it wasn't much of a welcoming smile in Michael's eyes.

"Ah, you're here!" He said cheerfully, Michael didn't answer, just looked him up and down. He wore a white lab coat, generic, nothing special about it. He had on some loose fitting brown pants, tracks was probably the name for them. Then he wore something a little too fancy for what this place really is. He had on a simple blue shirt, with a black tie, tucked under a dark brown, button-up vest. His hair was black, and long enough to go down to the top of his chest. It bothered Michael how neat it looked. Brushed, smooth, and silky. For an asylum this guy looked rather out of place.

The man seemed to notice Michael's judging eyes, but ignored it as he walked over and placed his hand's on the lad's shoulders, his almost wicked smile never wavering.

He moved Michael ever so slightly side to side, like he was some sort of trinket bought off the internet, and was being checked to see it was undamaged. His eyes met Michael's and his smile fell for a second before coming back just as it was before.

"Good, I think you will fit in well here." He look up and nodded to the cops who just shrugged and walked back to their vehicle, diving off a little too quickly. He looked back down at Michael, that damn smile still on his face. Michael would have scowled if he wasn't so physically exhausted.

The man who still had his shoulders in a light hold pouted, and put a hand to Michael's cheek, tutting quietly. "You're so pale, and dull. You look horrible, come, we will get you seated in your room." He moved to Micheal's right side facing the building, while also moving both hands. The hand that was on his shoulder moved gently to Michael's back, the other moving in the direction of the building, like he was a butler showing the guest the way inside.

Michael didn't hesitate to move forward when he felt the slight nudge from the hand on his back, though mentally he cursed himself for giving in so easily, especially to a creep like this guy.

"My names Victor by the way" Michael looked up at the man who was just looking ahead. Why was he being so kind? Was this place not as bad as the rumors?

The walk was short, and once they made it to the doors, Victor grabbed the card that hung from a chain around his neck.

The metal doors opened and it led to a little room with a mirror on the right wall, though Michael was suspicious that it was more than just a mirror, and a small, steel door with no window at the other end of the small room.

When the two large metal doors closed behind the two, Victor walked over to the other door, letting Michael go first and when he opened the door, it was something Michael didn't expect.


	2. The Asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at explaining things, so if you can't imagine what the asylum looks like, I'm so sorry T^T  
> AAAND Sorry for any mistakes, I dont proof read xD

When the two large metal doors closed behind the two, Victor walked over to the other door, letting Michael go first and when he opened the door, it was something Michael didn't expect.

It was clean. There were rumors about how bodies lay on the floor of every room, blood everywhere, but it was clean. As Michael stepped in, he winced at how cold the floor was as he had no shoes to protect against it, and looked down to notice it was just concrete, though all the walls seemed to just be the same red brick that the outside was made of. He looked up and noticed there were small lights on the ceiling, a few flickering every now and then, and covered in dirt. The whole building seemed to just be 3 floors, a large metal staircase leading all the way to the top floor, splitting off at the middle to connect to the second floor. Each floor circled around the whole facility, a total of twenty doors on all three floors, along with high metal bars acting like railings on the second and third floors. All doors were metal, with a small double barred window on every single one, a flap at the bottom seemed to be able to open, _'probably to give their food'_ , Michael thought. However a few doors were different. They were complete metal, no window, no flap, just metal with a handle. Michael gulped, afraid to know what those few doors held behind them, and there were two on the bottom floor behind the staircase with a label that seemed to read _'showers male'_ and _'showers female'_ , and at least three scattered a bit on the other two floors, one on the third floor with a label saying _'Head Office.'_ It seemed to look more like a prison than an asylum.

Michael felt a hand on his back that made him jump, and looked to his right to see the annoying, smiling man standing next to him. "Let's get you to your room shall we? It's late, I bet you are tired." Michael didn't answer, but the idea of sleep made him yawn. 

He let Victor go first, following close behind. He looked behind him at the wall opposite from the staircase and shuddered when he saw another man in a buttoned up lab coat come up from the darkness of whatever the stairs led to. Michael turned his head away, trying to make himself believe it was just a simple basement, but the thought didn't seem to calm him.

Soon they reached the third floor and to the back of the balcony like floor, to a room above the basement stairs. Victor grabbed the small key ring from his jeans, grabbing the largest key and unlocking the door. Turning the slim, metal handle down he pulled the door open, looking to Michael with that annoying smile. "Well, in you go." 

Michael looked up at Victor and into the room, but he couldn't see much other than the small bit of light on the floor from the moon that shined through the small three barred window that sat high on the wall. He took a step forward, trying to survey the room more, but then felt a hand on his back before he was pushed inside, falling on the concrete floor with a groan when his forehead hit the ground hard. The sound of the metal door slamming shut made him jump and turn onto his back, seeing the face of Victor in the doors small window, still smiling. "See you tomorrow" he said all too cheerfully before walking off somewhere.

Michael listened to the footsteps, as they slowly faded away before there was only the quiet sound of his own breathing. Michael turned back over onto his stomach, placing his hands firmly on the floor and pushing himself up, legs a little wobbly, and his head throbbing slightly. His eyes didn't take too long to adjust to the dimly lit room, and it was worse than he thought.

It wasn't too small, but it did seem to all be squeezed in. A thin metal bed sat on the left side against the wall, smack dab in the middle. It only had a thin, ripped blanket, and a pillow case with no pillow. He looked to the right and saw a metal toilet which was dirty, the smell drifting into his nose and almost making Michael gag. The only thing Michael liked was the fact the walls were a different color. Gray brick, and even as dull as it seemed, with the added effect from the fact there were no lights, it was a nice difference from the red that the rest of the building seemed to be covered in.

With a heavy sigh, Michael went to the bed and slowly climbed on, wincing as the cold from the metal wasn't stopped by the useless blanket that lay on top, and the freezing pillow case that was making his ear feel numb. He tried to get comfortable, but after some rolling around he couldn't seem to. 

He settled on his right side, facing the wall with his right hand placed under his head. He was thankful the metal seemed to warm up a bit from his own body heat, but he wasn't thinking about temperature much. He was thinking about his life, what happened to get him in the situation he was in now. Where was Gavin...He already knew he was dead. It had been too long, they must of killed him since they didn't seem to need him. 

Michael felt the tears start to fall down his cheeks and he bit his lip hard, wiping them away with his left hand and cursing himself for being so weak, for crying, for letting them take his Gavin away. Michael wasn't sure when it happened, but he was asleep, too tired by the stress, the anxiety and the worry to stay awake any longer.

\--

Michael was awoken by the sound of his cell's door being unlocked, quickly sitting up and staring at the door with a look of fear. Victor showed up from the other side, with the same, annoying smile he had on all day yesterday. "Ah you're awake!" He said cheerfully, hands up in the air before he connected his hands in front of him with one loud clap, which made Michael jump. His smile seemed to grow from the little shock he gave Michael, but he quickly spoke again "let's go, it's time for your evaluation!" Evaluation? Whatever it was, couldn't be good.

Michael hesitantly got off the bed when Victor moved to the side to let the lad go first, then closing the door and locking it afterwards. He walked past Michael, not needing to signal Michael to follow him since the lad already knew what Victor wanted from him. 

He looked around the building again, feeling the sudden urge to run, but Michael knew better. He didn't understand this place, what they could, _would_ do to him if he tried to run, so he continued to be the 'obedient prisoner.' 

The two made their way to the second floor and up to one of the metal doors with no windows that was placed behind the staircase. Victor unlocked it and moved to let Michael go first, Michael stepped in before looking around.

The room had pure white walls, no brick just white metal for walls with light gray concrete. There were no windows, but two large fluorescent lights on the ceiling that light up the whole room. There was a small metal table off to the right side with a blanket over it, making Michael shudder with what could be under it. A small, white cabinet with a sink was placed in the top right of the room. Finally, and probably the most chilling thing to Michael was the metal chair that seemed to be able to shift back and into a table. Though what scared Michael the most about the chair was the metal clamps that sat on the bottom part of the chair, the headrest and its handles. 

Michael heard the door shut behind him and jumped a bit, turning around to look at Victor who continued to smile, walking casually past Michael and to the cabinet. He bent down and opened the doors, pulling out a white pair of pants and a shirt, handing them to Michael, who held back a groan at how thin the fabric felt.

"Well? We don't have all day." Michael looked up at Victor with a surprised look, the man's smile fading as he rolled his eyes and turned around. Michael did the same and started to undress, unknown to him that Victor had turned his head back, smile now a smirk as he watched Michael get dressed, turning his head back around when he noticed Michael was done.

Michael turned around and tugged at the end of the shirt, though it wasn't short, it was very loosely fitting but he felt nervous, and uncomfortable, "o-ok." Victor turned around, his smile back to what it first was.

"Alright," Victor walked over to the back of the metal chair, putting his hands on the chairs backrest "come sit." Michael gulped slightly before nervously walking over and sitting in the chair, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. Victor walked around in front of Michael and bent down, grabbing his right ankle and moved it to the right side slightly, letting go and clamping the metal shackle around his ankle, making Michael jump and his body shake uncontrollably. Michael shuddered when he saw the smirk that Victor made when he started to shake, though he continued his work, moving his other leg and clamping that shackle around his ankle as well. 

Victor stood and moved to Michael's left side, grabbing tightly at the lads wrist and moving it onto the chair's handle. Michael pulled away slightly, resulting in Victor digging his nails into Michael's arm. He clamped that wrist onto the chair, and soon the other. When Victor seemed to disappear behind him, he had hoped he wasn't going to use the head clamp, but when he felt hands on the side of his head, he was wrong, the thick metal soon pressing almost painfully against his forehead.

"I'll be back," Victor said and Michael watched as he left the room, leaving Michael alone and strapped down tightly to a very uncomfortable chair.

It felt like forever until the door was opened again, Michael tensing when a man he didn't know sauntered his way inside, closing the door quietly behind him. "Ah, here you are," he said, his voice very deep and smooth, almost calming yet seemed to have a hint of malice in it. He looked buff, yet looking closer, his body seemed to just be built big. He wore a white lab coat that was ripped in many places at the bottom, a dark red sweater, dark blue jeans and black boots. As the man walked closer, Michael tried to move away, but he was strapped so tightly he could barely move anything other than his torso. The man chuckled a deep chuckle that made Michael shudder. "Feisty, keep that attitude kid, you'll need it."

The man walked over to Michael, walking around the chair twice before stopping on the right side of the metal chair, hand on his chin like he was thinking. "Not bad," he whispered like he was in his own little world. He looked up at Michael and smirked, placing both elbows on the chair's armrest, leaning forward, and hands placed on his chin. "You're interesting, what's your name?" 

"M-M-Mich-cheal..." 

"Michael, even better!" He said, his smirk growing. "Names Ryan," Michael didn't know why he seemed to introduce himself like they were employee's at the same workplace, but it was making him more uncomfortable than when Ryan was circling him and looking him up and down. 

Ryan stood and walked to the back of the chair. Michael tried to ignore the metal sounding noises behind him, but failed when he noticed the chair was moving. He was slowly going backwards from a switch Ryan held in his hand, and soon the metal object that was once a chair, changed into a table that looked like one you'd get in a hospital, but with no mattress. 

Michael couldn't move his head, so he stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Ryan's footsteps, before the squeaking of wheels was joined by the steps. He heard the wheels stop right next to him, and looked at Ryan who was standing right next to him, a smirk on his face.

Michael heard the movement of fabric, guessing Ryan moved what was on the small table that had sat in the corner, but Michael couldn't see whatever was on it. He only saw Ryan grab scissors and soon heard the clipping and ripping of fabric as the shirt he was just given was cut in half. 

He heard the scissors hit the ground with a clank when Ryan had thrown them somewhere in the room. He then saw Ryan go for something else, then hold it up, Michael's stomach dropped and his eyes widened. Ryan looked away from the scalpel and to Michael who was now struggling against the metal restraints, making Ryan's smirk drop into a frown. "Don't struggle, I wouldn't want to cut something important now would I?" Michael stopped struggling, but his shaking did not waver. 

He watched in panic and horror as Ryan slowly moved the scalpel to the middle of his chest, his breath quickening with every second. Then he felt the tip of the blade dig into his skin, deeper and deeper until half the blade was deep in his skin and muscle. The blade dragged down his torso agonizingly slow. Michael had his mouth open wide, he was screaming and screaming, eyes wide open with tears falling down his face as pain coursed through his body the more skin and muscle Ryan was cutting into. Ryan finally stopped once he reached his belly button but Michael couldn't stop screaming, the pain was too intense.

Ryan growled and walked off, grabbing cloth and stuffing it in Michael's mouth, "shut the fuck up." Michael had his eyes shut tight as he continued to breathe quickly, almost hyperventilating. The pain was the worst thing he had ever felt. He looked at Ryan who seemed to be fascinated with whatever organs Michael had inside him, pointing each one out to him, even though Michael wasn't really listening. He moved his attention to the bright ceiling, as the edges of his vision started to blur. He was getting dizzy, and nauseous and the sound of Ryan's voice started to fade out along with the pain. Then he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to post than I wanted it to, and sorry for my horrible explanations xP


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~!! IMPLICATIONS OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL BE MARKED BUT THIS IS JUST A FOREWARNING !!~

Michael gasped as he sat up fast before shutting his eyes tight, hunching forward and groaning in pain. He slowly opened one eye to notice he was wearing a new shirt, not the one that Ryan...right, Ryan...Michael flinched at the thought of what that man was doing, what he could have done while he was unconscious. He lifted his shirt and noticed a large incision stitched together tightly, and rather neatly. Though he couldn't shake the feeling Ryan did something worse than just cut him open. 

He shuddered as the thin, short sleeved material covering his body wasn't enough to block out the cold from outside that was blowing in through his small barred window, and parts of the door. He looked around the dimly lit room, and actually finding it more eerily comfortable. 

Michael jumped when the flap at the bottom of his room's door was lifted, a silver tray with a warm pie on it was slid under, and the flap shut again. Michael starred at it hungrily, but was a bit suspicious of the weird smell the pie was giving off. However, his stomach growled loudly and eventually Michael walked quickly over to the food, ignoring the white note that sat next to it. He grabbed the pie and took a bite, sighing as he finally got something to eat. However, he stopped when he realized how it tasted. It tasted almost metallic, it's texture wasn't that of a regular pie. He looked down at the pie he just took a bite from. He stopped chewing, held his breath as his eyes widened. He looked at the note that sat on the tray, it read _"I hope you taste good, Ryan~."_ Michael quickly dropped the pie, the pie and poorly cooked organ filling went all over the floor. Michael ran to the toilet and spat out what was left in his mouth, not long after vomiting up nothing but stomach acid, to the point he was hacking and hacking with absolutely nothing coming out but spit. 

When Michael finally stopped hacking and calmed down, he looked back at the pie and groaned in disgust at the fact that he almost ate that, but also that Ryan had, for some reason, removed some of his organs. He started to question how he was still alive, but the thought was pushed aside when his door was unlocked and opened, a disappointed Ryan standing in the doorway. 

Ryan knelt down and picked up some of the raw organ that was on the floor, "you didn't have to destroy it if you didn't like it" then took a bite out of it. Michael gagged, surprised he didn't start another hacking fit. Ryan swallowed whatever kind of organ he took a bite out of, and nodded "not bad" he said in a cheery tone. 

Ryan put the raw organ down and told the person behind him to clean up the mess, and leave whatever was edible in his office. The man nodded and took the disgusting organ filled pie away. Ryan looked at Michael who was still knelt down next to the toilet, a sick look on his face, and spit rolling down his chin. Ryan frowned as he made his way over to Michael, who flinched as the broad man came closer and knelt down beside him. Ryan took out a small handkerchief that was in his pocket and wiped the spit off of Michael's chin.

Michael couldn't put into words how unsettling Ryan's fake kindness was, it didn't feel right and it made him sick to his stomach to think of what this mans true personality might actually be, as he has only seen a glimpse of what he was capable of.

Ryan stood, and ushered Michael up "come on, it's 'recess' time" Ryan said with a growl on the word recess. Michael slowly stood up, legs shaky from the lack of energy. Ryan turned and walked, Michael quickly trying to catch up, but falling when his legs just couldn't handle his own weight any longer.

Ryan turned around when he heard the quiet thud and frowned. He walked over and tutted, putting a hand on Michael's chin and moving his head from one side to the other. "You haven't eaten in a while I see, we'll get you something you can stomach this time." Ryan flipped Michael over, not gently at all, and place his arms under him, one under his shoulder blades, the other under his knees and lifted him up bridal style. Michael gasped, failing to hide it and grabbed onto Ryan's sweater, cursing himself for doing so, but afraid that Ryan would drop him. Ryan just chuckled and made his way out of Michael's cell, some other guy closing and locking it for Ryan.

Michael heard a loud ring and all the cell doors were open, everyone rather quickly flooding down to the first level, and soon the building was filled with chatter, either from group conversations, or people having their own conversations. Other man in lab coats took care of the ones that would wander, and kept an eye out for the ones that seemed to be obviously unstable, or unpredictable. It surprised Michael that they let them out like this, it really did make you feel like you were in a prison, and not an asylum. 

Ryan made his way downstairs, Michael still in his arms and everyone suddenly became silent once Ryan stepped one foot onto the first floor. Michael looked around and realized everyone was staring at him and Ryan, but he wasn't sure if it was actually him, or Ryan they were staring at. As Ryan turned to walk behind the staircase and towards a dimly lit corridor, he spotted someone sitting in the corner. They were hugging their legs close to their body, with their forehead resting on their knees. It's almost like they could feel someone staring and glanced up at Michael. Michael's eyes widened but he couldn't get a good look as Ryan had walked into the corridor, the curled up person disappearing behind the wall. 

It couldn't be...could it? Michael couldn't get his thoughts to stop racing, at least until he heard Ryan speaking. He looked up at the man who was looking down at him, waiting for something. "Well? What do you want?" Ryan said, obviously slightly irritated that Michael didn't answer, or even hear him the first time. Michael looked to the messy lunch lady that stood behind the food counter, waiting impatiently for him to order something. Michael didn't know what to say, or choose so he picked the first thing he saw, which was Pizza. 

Ryan ordered it for him, payed the lady with weird looking green chips and the pizza was handed to Michael, who took it with shaky hands. Ryan almost instantly moved his hand forward from Michael's back and took the plate from him, knowing Michael would of dropped it if he hadn't. He turned around, and went to the only empty table out of the four total tables that sat in, what Michael guessed was the cafeteria, and placed Michael down next to him, Michael flinching as the cold metal seat made his thighs hurt.

The pizza was placed in front of him and Michael just stared at it, at least until Ryan reassured him it was just regular pizza, and Michael started to go nuts over it. The one slice he was given was gone in less then a minute, which made Ryan chuckle.

"Hold out your hand" Ryan said, Michael looking up to Ryan questionably, before doing as told, and Ryan dropped 5 green chips into his hand. "Think of this as currency, you need it to get things such as stuff for your room, or food, or maybe some extra time outside." Michael just nodded and put the chips into his pants pocket. 

Once Ryan knew Michael was alright, he left without another word, walking out of the cafeteria. Michael felt a little less stressed now that Ryan was gone, he was acting too...nice. Michael never thought that someone being nice would scare him, but today he could no longer say that confidently.

He only had a few seconds of peace before three large men made themselves known by sitting at the table. The two across from him almost looked like twins, both with large muscles, shaved heads, tattoo's covering most of their visible skin, and the sleeves ripped off of their shirts. The guy next to Michael was slimmer, almost no muscle but obviously strong. He had short blonde hair, an one arm full of tattoo's, though both his sleeves were on, and the bottom of his shirt was ripped.

They didn't say anything, only smirked before the two stood and picked Michael up, the slimmer one walking in front of the two and started walking, the large guys following. Michael tried to struggle, even though he knew he had no chance against these men.

They made their way upstairs and to the third floor before one of the men let go and the other grabbed onto Michael's ankles and held him upside down over the railing, back facing the men. Michael instantly stopped his struggling and held his breath, looking wide eyed at the staring crowd below him. Michael looked around at everyone down there, a few of the workers were trying to make their way upstairs but the second large man held them at bay at the top of the stairs. Then his eyes landed on the person he had seen curled up in the corner before. He was now standing staring at Michael, and Michael was certain now, that was Gavin. He looked different somehow though, his hair was messy, eyes were emotionless with bags under them and he was much skinnier. He was staring at Michael with absolutely no emotion, like he didn't know him, or he didn't care Michael could be killed.

The silence was soon over when someone yelled "drop him!" then almost everyone started chanting 'drop him' over and over. Michael heard the man holding him chuckle, and could almost feel the smirk he must have. He was lifted a little higher and the man let go of one of Michael's ankles, he was now just dangling, one firm grasp on his ankle keeping him up. He felt the man move one finger off, then another, before only three fingers were holding him up. Michael shut his eyes tight, he felt ready to die, but his body and mind wanted to hold on, stay alive.

"ahem." Michael heard the growled cough behind him, but couldn't move to see, though he had a guess as to who it was. The chanting downstairs had stopped, before the voice spoke again, "bring him back over the railing, and put him down." The man did as told and Michael was dropped roughly onto the floor, coughing as his side and chest took most of the blow. "Take them downstairs." The voice said again and the three men were taken away, though Michael almost didn't care to where. "Everyone get back in your cells, there has been enough excitement for one day." Footsteps filled the silence before Michael was gently picked up bridal style, and he looked up to see Ryan walking him to somewhere.

**~~Implication of Rape ahead~~**

Ryan moved his hand forward from Michael's back and opened Michael's cell door, walking inside and turning around before closing it again. He walked to Michael's bed and sat him down on the end of it before kneeling in front of him. Ryan held Michael's chin and moved his head side to side slowly, "a little red, but you're ok." He said before standing. "You need to be stronger, or this will keep happening." Ryan's caring voice turned to an almost angry one, though Michael said nothing just kept his head down. He heard Ryan growl before he found himself pinned down to the steel bed, his hands high up next to his head, his wrists held down by Ryan's hands, while Ryan had his legs placed on either side of Michael's hip.

Michael stared up at Ryan's angry expression in fear as he tried to squirm his way out, but Ryan was too strong. "Get stronger or you'll be victim to more of this," Ryan growled before he moved both of Michael's hands above his head, holding both down with one hand, the other taking a tight grip of his thin shirt and ripped it open. Michael gasped at the sudden freezing breeze that ran across his chest and stomach. Ryan ran his hand down Michael's chest slowly, and then to his pants, hooking two fingers around the top. Michael tried his hardest to struggle, though Ryan was just too strong and Michael's pants were swiftly pulled off and chucked to the floor.

The rest of that night was something Michael would never speak of again, and all he could do was take it and cry. Eventually he just passed out, too exhausted from that horrible day to stay awake any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am the worst with keeping up with updates huh xP 
> 
> Oh well, it's out now, sorry for the wait, and for any mistakes, once again, I do not proof read :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed I never really stayed true to personalities. For example, Michael is quite high strung and stubborn, yet when i wrote this, he is anything but that. Because he isn't an original character, it's difficult for me to stick to his true personality the way I should.  
> So for this story, Im going to keep what I was doing with his character and personality, however I'm going to try and fit the personality correctly from now on, though I'm not sure how successful I'll be xP

Michael woke up the next morning, finding himself in new, clean clothes and on a softer bed then he remembered passing out on last night. He sat up, using his hands to support his weight and analyzed the room he was in. It wasn't anything special, but it was much fancier then the cell he had come to know and find comfort in. The bed was about as big as the one in his cell, how had an actual mattress, pillow and blanket. The floor was still made of concrete, however with a nice red circle rug covering most of the cold floor, and the walls however were still just gray, uncovered brick. There was a small metal desk in the top right corner of the room, across from the bed which sat in the top left corner of the room. It had a simple desk chair set in front of it, and books were scattered everywhere on the desk, more then Michael could count. Micheal then noticed there was sound coming from another room, though the door was closed so he couldn't see inside. He could guess however that it was a bathroom, as the sound was of water running, most likely a shower.

Michael took a deep sigh after completely analyzing his surroundings, but who's room was this? and why was Michael here of all places, wasn't he supposed to be considered a dangerous, insane man? Michael was racking his brain about who's room this could actually be. Then it hit him, just in time for the bathroom door to open.

Ryan came walking out, one towel wrapped around his waist, another over his head as he used one hand to lazily dry his hair. Ryan lifted his head back a bit and moved the towel slightly to see a terrified looking Michael sitting up on his bed. He gave a smirk and sauntered over to the lad, sitting on the side of the bed. "Sleep well?" he asked in a low tone.

Michael however said nothing just cowered back a little, unsure and afraid of what this man could do, however it probably couldn't be any worse then what he's already done, at least that's what Michael was thinking.

"You are wondering why your here, in my room, are you not?" Michael gave no response of any kind, though Ryan continued anyway. "I felt bad that you passed out last night, and being on a cold bed like that wearing little to nothing, well you could of gotten hypothermia, it was a particularly cold night." Ryan gave a smirk towards Michael before turning, and quickly grabbing the lads wrists, pinning him down to the bed as he hovered over the top of him, Michael giving him the same terrified look. Ryan's smirk grew, almost like he reveled in the fear Michael was giving off. Ryan gave Michael a hard kiss, which Michael tried to fight, though to no avail. 

Ryan broke the kiss and let Michael go, standing up and dropping the towel that was around his waist. Michael quickly averted his eyes, keeping his gaze on the gray ceiling as he could hear Ryan getting changed in the bathroom.

It wasn't too long before Ryan came back out, and not long after he did, did the ring for recess sound off. Ryan smiled and opened his door, moving to the side and looking to Michael, who just returned look with confusion. "Well? Go have fun, but don't get into too much trouble, we don't want a repeat of last time now do we. I expect you back here when recess is over." Michael would hardly consider it recess, however he didn't want to disobey this man, so he slowly got up and left the room on shaking legs. Ryan closed the door behind him loudly, making Michael jump.

He looked down at all the people on the lowest floor, who were all looking up at Michael, probably due to the loud slam of Ryan's bedroom door. Though as quickly as they had looked up, they went back to what they were doing. 

Michael gave a quiet gulp as he slowly made his way downstairs, this time without someone guiding him there. He got a few glances and stares, but almost everyone kept their distance. Maybe because he was considered Ryan's pet, they were too afraid to mess around with him, though Michael wasn't going to complain about that. Once Michael made it to the bottom of the steps he looked around cautiously. He had only been here a few days, so he still wasn't completely sure of the layout, how things worked, who was safe and who wasn't, it was all still new to him.

However, as he was looking around, someone caught his eye. It was the same person he saw curled up in a corner the last time. It was Gavin, curled up in the same position as last time, not looking any better then when Michael had previously seen him either. Just as skinny and tired looking as before.

Michael had no idea how to make his presence known, so he slowly reached his right hand out to the lad and gently put his hand on Gavin's shoulder.

"G-Gavin?" Michael asked quietly, he was shocked to see his boy in a place like this. The fun loving, silly lad he once knew seemed like a thing of the past after seeing what this horrible place had done to that carefree spirit Michael had known.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Gavin said in a defensive tone, which made Michael's heart stop. His boy, he couldn't have forgotten him...right?

"I-It's me, Michael, your boy...don't you remember?" Michael could feel his throat tighten as tears threatened to fall.

"I don't know any Michael...do I?" Michael had a twinge of hope as Gavin bent down more, roughly pressing his hands against the sides of his head and grabbing onto his hair, almost like it was painful to think. Gavin started mumbling to himself, Michael couldn't make out what he was saying. Gavin then started to rock rather violently as he gripped his hair tighter then before, shaking his head from side to side, continuing to mumble something that Michael couldn't hear.

Michael went to reach out to his lad, his heart breaking, having to see his boy in such a condition. However, Gavin slapped Michael's hands away and glared at him with the scariest eyes Michael had ever seen Gavin make. They looked like the eyes of the men that hung him over the balcony, the eyes with the intent, and want to kill something. Gavin looked to his side, Michael following his gaze to see a large, pointy piece of metal sitting next to them. It looked like it would be from the second floor's railing, and before Michael could realize Gavin had moved, he felt a large pain in his chest.

Michael looked down, body shaking and vision blurring as the metal piece had been shoved into his stomach, Gavin holding onto the piece of metal tightly. Michael looked up at Gavin in shock, Gavin's face contorted in anger and hate as he shoved Michael to the side, pulling the metal out. Michael gasped, as the metal was suddenly removed from his body, looking up at Gavin who was now straddling the Michael, who was laying on his back on the cold floor, vision blurring, and blood pooling under him, and staining his clothes.

Gavin swung the metal above his head, his expression not changing. Micheal tried to speak, tried to reach out to Gavin to stop him, but Gavin swung. The metal flying straight towards his eye and in a split second, everything went dark.

Just as quickly as everything had gone black, the colour came back, hurting Michael's eyes with how bright it was. Michael sat up in shock, breathing heavy and sweat wetting his pajama's. He could hear something faint, but it took a while to realize it was Gavin, calling his name, asking if he was ok in a panicked tone. He looked over to his boy, his facial expression back to what Michael knew and loved. His hair short and messy in the way Michael adored. 

Michael started to take deep breaths, using the exercises his psychologist told him to do when he was having a panic attack, and soon enough he was calmer. He pushed back any tears and turned to Gavin with a smile, "I'm sorry if I worried you, it was just a bad dream." Gavin looked at him with worried eyes as he hugged Michael tightly, tears building.

"I was so worried..." was all Gavin could say. Michael gave a small smile and rubbed Gavin's back. He glanced at the clock to find it was already nine in the morning. He pulled away from the hug and looked at Gavin with a big smile. He wiped away a tear that started to fall down Gavin's cheek and kissed the lads forehead. 

"How bout I go make us breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I haven't had motivation to write at all, and don't know if I'll ever get that back xP  
> But I have stories that need finishing, so I shall keep writing anyway :3
> 
> This last chapter was really short, and a little rushed, but I hope you enjoyed this story :D  
> If I made any mistakes, or any sentences don't make sense, I'd love to know about them :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!~

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to be finishing Virtual World, but I had this idea a few days ago and I'm excited about it!  
> (Even though It won't be very long xP)


End file.
